Life On The Other Side
by Alecto7
Summary: I originally wrote this story during Season 4, quite a few years ago now! I wanted to explore the relationship tensions between Buffy, Riley and Angel. Cordelia sees Buffy in terrible danger in a vision - so Angel returns to Sunnydale to help her...
1. Chapter 1: The Battle

The Battle

Buffy was trapped in her personal hell and things weren't getting any better.

She slammed one vampire into the brick wall of the sewer with a resounding crunch and gave the next a swift, brutal roundhouse. With barely enough time to recover Buffy faced another vamp who delivered a powerful left strike, knocking her face in to the opposite wall.

_Oh great!_ she thought, _where did this one come from?! _

Cursing under her breath, she counter-attacked with a series of pummels to the head and a stamp kick that sent her opponent flying into the vamp behind him. Unfortunately, another two vamps got in behind Buffy's defences and grabbed hold of her arms.

_Dammit!_ she cursed, and backflipped over them before they could get a firm grip. She managed to stake one and sent the other reeling with a powerful side kick before the ash had settled. But then another vamp attacked and crashed into her with a violent shoulder smash. The collision knocked the breath from her lungs and left her gasping for air.

_No!_ she raged. Buffy was angry with the vamps, but she was even more angry with herself. She was better than this, she was smarter than this. Yet somehow she'd got herself trapped in a dead end junction of the sewer, with more vamps than she'd anticipated, and now she was paying the price.

Originally there had only been three vampires, feeding on some poor kid. The revulsion and anger she felt when she saw them... they were going to die. No question. They weren't a real problem - she could dust three. But others came before she could finish the fight. One, then two, then another. She'd lost count by now - she was just trying to survive.

Buffy struggled to regain her breath from the latest onslaught but couldn't defend herself in time from a blow to the head. There was an audible crack as it smacked back into hard brick. The world kaleidoscoped. She felt like her head was going to explode. There was a terrible searing pain through the back of her skull, her head was spinning and her vision was blurred... was she on the floor? Through the painful confusion Buffy felt strong, cruel hands pull her roughly to her feet - a taloned hand held her by the throat. The pain was disorientating and she blinked rapidly to try and clear her vision, try and take in her surroundings and see what she was up against. The blurry face of a male vampire was within inches of her face.

"Slayer," it said darkly, hungrily.

More cruel hands took hold of her and Buffy felt a knot of panic tighten in her chest. This was not good and she knew it. She had to clear this fog in her head... had to focus... had to get out! She struggled weakly against the hands as she desperately tried to scan her surroundings, to see through the dizziness and pain, to see a way out of this.

The grip on her throat tightened. Razor sharp talons dug in to her soft, smooth flesh causing a small trickle of blood to run warmly down her neck. The smell of Buffy's blood began to excite the vampires and she knew with horrifying clarity it was now or never. If she didn't act now, she never would.

And then she saw it: a pepper spray can on the sewer floor. It must have belonged to that poor kid she found the vamps feeding on. It wasn't much, but it was enough and a plan ticked furiously in Buffy's mind. If she could get a grip on her coordination, kick out the inner knee of the vamp behind, smash the ugly face of the one in front, twist out of his grip, avoid the other two blurs, then ignore the pain in her head and lunge for the can...


	2. Chapter 2: Angel's Return

Angel's Return

A fragmented, disjointed series of images – Buffy fighting desperately in a dark and confined space, a glimpse of a fanged face with yellow eyes, a trickle of blood on a slender neck – this was Cordelia's vision (oh, and the place smelled _really_ bad, Cordelia had been particularly vocal about that). It was this which brought Angel back to Sunnydale.

The details were infuriatingly scant. He'd grilled Cordelia over every aspect of her vision making sure she'd left out nothing – but there was nothing more. All Angel knew for sure was that Buffy was going to be in terrible danger and, judging by the cramped space and smell described by Cordelia, it was going to happen somewhere in the miles of sewer beneath Sunnydale.

It had left him sick with worry.

Ever since Cordelia had told Angel her vision he'd been in a state of near panic, which he struggled to conceal. His fear for Buffy was overwhelming. He had to warn Buffy, he had to protect her from the danger she was going to face. He'd packed quickly and left as soon as the sun set beyond the horizon, travelling as fast as he could.

So now he was here, in Sunnydale, in Giles' house, with a sick feeling of panic he was fighting to control and surrounded by blank and worried faces that could offer him no answers. He'd never felt so powerless.

Angel repeated his question to the group.

"_Where is she?_" Angel couldn't hide the strain of emotion in his voice.

"The simple truth of the answer is ... we don't know," said Giles. He'd taken off his glasses and was rubbing the bridge of his nose, a frequent habit in times of worry.

"We've looked everywhere," added Willow. "as soon as we realised Buffy was missing." She looked tired and pale with concern. "We checked out the usual places. Nothing."

"And even some of the unusual ones," said Xander. "Got nothing there either."

Angel started to pace the room, hoping it would help him keep control. He had to hold himself together, for Buffy's sake if no-one else's.

"We were worried about Buffy's disappearance before you arrived," said Giles to Angel, "but in light of what you've told us about Cordelia's vision we have even more reason to be concerned. I believe we have to find Buffy soon." Everyone was stunned by Angel's news – it just seemed to fuel their worst fears.

"Considering the current Intel, I say we concentrate on the sewers now." It was Riley. He'd said nothing up until now, choosing instead to glare at Angel, as if the vampire's presence in the room was an insult. "Form three teams: systematic sweep and search. I'm sure Buffy's okay no matter what kind of danger she's in. She's tough, she can handle whatever comes her way. But we need to keep looking just to be sure."

Angel wasn't sure if Riley's optimism was genuine or just an act for the others sake. In fact thinking about Riley was something Angel didn't want to do at all. It was too painful. Angel had tried to avoid looking in Riley's direction since he'd walked into the room, practically blanking him out. The whole Riley issue was something he didn't want to deal with right now. He couldn't afford it, he had to focus.

Angel stopped pacing. "How long has she been missing," he asked Giles.

Giles hesitated before replying. "A night and a day," he said, gravely.

_That's too long to be missing_, thought Angel.

God, he hated this. He ran his hands through his hair and tried to calm his anxiety. He was a swirl of emotions – frustration, anger, fear, love... it was always difficult to keep a level head when it came to Buffy. Angel couldn't help thinking about the vision, about what it might mean, about what might already have happened. A chilling fear went through him.

_No_, he thought, fighting it back, _I won't let it happen. I didn't... come all this way to let her die._ He made a decision.

"I'm going," said Angel abruptly and headed for the door.

"Where?" asked Giles in surprise. "We don't know where Buffy is. In the tunnels, yes, possibly. But there are miles of them beneath Sunnydale. We don't know where to begin to start looking. Riley's right. A systematic approach is best... but we have to decide where to start."

"I don't care," replied Angel, sharply. "I'll search every single one of them if I have to, no matter how long it takes."

"That could be a long time," began Willow. She stopped at Angel's expression. The look on his face told her he didn't need to be reminded.

"It's better than staying here," said Angel and made a move for the door again.

Riley stood up purposefully. "I'm coming with you."

This stopped Angel. He turned to face Riley. "No, you're not."

"Buffy is my girlfriend, I have the right," said Riley, pointedly. "Besides, two can search quicker than one. You can't argue with that." Riley held Angel's gaze as if daring him to stop him. For a tense moment it looked as if Angel would – but then he seemed to change his mind.

"Okay, fine," said Angel irritably, giving in, "we can split up."

Privately, Angel was reluctantly grateful for Riley's help, but Angel was not going to have him at his side. Not now.

As they left Willow called out "I'll try another location spell." She had to do something or she'd go crazy.

Willow watched them leave and hoped they wouldn't end up killing each other, or at least not before they found Buffy. She was so worried about her. Willow realised she hadn't been this worried since Buffy ran away from home. She hoped they'd all find Buffy soon.

Very soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Rising

Rising

It was quiet.

A rat scurried along the floor of the sewer. A slow, steady drip of water intermittently broke the silence. Apart from that, it was lifeless.

Buffy lay sprawled on the floor. She looked cold and pale, her clothes and blond hair were soaked wet from the damp ground. There was a nasty wound on the back of her head matted with dried blood. A strand of wet hair stuck to her face with grime.

The rat scurried up to a pepper spray can on the floor not far from Buffy and paused to investigate it.

Buffy's head was twisted to one side at an ugly angle. Her exposed neck was mottled with purple bruising, more dried blood and a deep rupture: skin, sinew and muscle savagely mutilated in a frenzied attack. Her body was lifeless.

The rat stopped and sniffed the air, sensing something.

The wounds on Buffy's neck and head started melting away as if they'd been a dream, with no hint or trace they'd ever existed. Her face changed, the features shifting into a mask of cruelty: a forehead with deep set demonic ridges and vicious fanged teeth. She turned her head and opened her eyes – they were a malevolent yellow.

Buffy lay on her back for a few moments staring at the ceiling. The she sat up abruptly. The rat let out a piercing squeak and scampered into the darkness and relative safety. She stared blankly at it for a while before awkwardly standing up. Her limbs felt stiff and she was unsteady on her feet – she swayed slightly as she took in her surroundings. And it hurt... there was a terrible pain gnawing away deep inside, but she couldn't identify what it was or what it meant.

She tentatively took a couple of steps forward, but stopped to wince at the strange inner sensations.

Then Buffy moved again, walking slowly, woodenly down the sewer tunnel.


	4. Chapter 4: The Alley

The Alley

Michael Brooking had survived his first year at UC Sunnydale and decided to spend the summer hanging out with his friends. He was making his way to The Bronze to meet them when he noticed a girl walking down a dark alley on her own. This wasn't a part of town a girl should be walking around alone at night and something told him things were not right. Michael had a natural protective streak and he couldn't let this go. He followed the girl down the alley, calling out to her before he got too close – he didn't want to scare her away.

The girl stopped, huddled in the shadows of the alley.

"Are you okay?" he asked, getting closer.

The girl didn't move. _Either she didn't hear me or she's terrified_, thought Michael.

"Are you alright?" he asked again, trying to keep his voice friendly and non-threatening.

The girl didn't move. She looked terrible. As he got nearer Michael realised how small and frail she looked. Although she had her back to him he could see that damp and dirty clothes covered her slight frame. Her blond hair was a tangled mess and her skin looked very pale. The girl was hugging herself as if she was cold. Michael wondered if someone had attacked her.

"Do you need help?" her asked, gently. He was close enough to touch her. "I can get help if you need it."

"Yes," said the girl, her voice quiet and distant. "Yes, you can help me."

The girl emitted a low growl like an animal, a sound Michael hardly believed could come from a person, then she spun around and he finally saw her face. She wasn't a person. He stood there stunned at what he was seeing... _What happened to her face?_

She grabbed him quickly and forced him to his knees with unnatural strength. He was shocked at how strong she was. Fear and instinct took over and he struggled against her, but she held him firmly. She pulled his head to one side to expose the vein in his neck and let out a primeval growl. Michael felt sharp teeth penetrate his skin and sink into his soft, warm flesh. He cried out in terror, but this only made her hold him more tightly, crushing him against her, her teeth sinking deeper into him.

In a few heartbeats Michael felt dizzy and weak, his pathetic struggling becoming more feeble.

_God, what's happening!?_ he thought. Soon the world around him darkened and faded away. Forever.


	5. Chapter 5: The Bronze

The Bronze

The Bronze was alive – with music, with people... with blood.

Buffy could smell it everywhere. She could smell the blood coursing through the veins of the people around her: as they danced, as they drank, as they sat and talked with their friends. She could sense it pumping through them with an intoxicating rhythm. The scent was delicious.

The terrible pain Buffy had felt in the sewer was gone now. It had disappeared after her kill in the alley outside. At the time she didn't know what was causing it or what she needed to stop it. But when that man had stood behind her, so close that she could sense the blood thumping through him, she instinctively knew what she needed and acted on a predatory instinct almost as old as time itself.

Now the pain was gone and Buffy was enjoying herself, marvelling at the new way she was seeing everything. Her vampire senses opened a door on a world she didn't know existed. Everyone was so _alive_. It was tangible. The rhythmic beating of every heart, the exhalation of each breath – she could hear it, sense it, in the furthest reaches of the club. She was acutely aware of each life around her. And of how fragile... they were there for the taking. Right now there was this cute guy standing next her. He looked good, he smelled good and Buffy was sure he tasted good. She could snap his neck and drink him dry and there was nothing, _nothing_ he could do to stop her. But she wasn't hungry right now. She just wanted to take in her surroundings and revel in the unholy joy it gave her.

"Buffy?" A voice called out to her, soft and warm, tinged with concern. Buffy turned around and was swept up in strong arms holding her closely, tightly. Buffy stood there feeling nothing. All she knew was the warmth of this person's skin, the beat of their heart next to her chest and the delicious pounding of blood...

"We've been looking all over for you. Willow finally got this location spell working and told us you were here. I could barely believe it when I saw you. I've been so worried. Where have you been?"

Buffy realised who this person was. It was Riley. Seeing him gave her an idea, the kind of idea that made her tingle all over – this was going to be so much fun. She tried her best to put on an innocent pouting expression and wrapped her arms around Riley's neck, holding him close.

"I'm sorry, honey, I didn't mean to worry you." Buffy absently played with a lock of Riley's hair. "I've been out having fun."

"Fun?" asked Riley, incredulously.

"You know, 'killing vamps' kind of fun." Buffy slowly ran a hand down Riley's chest, relishing every heartbeat.

"Well, I'm glad you've been killing bad guys, but it would've been good to know you were okay." Riley's tone was one of forced annoyance. Buffy could tell he was trying to be angry with her, but knew he was too good-natured to keep it up for long.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time," said Buffy, pouting again. "Forgive me?" Riley felt Buffy slip a cool hand under his shirt and gently caress his stomach.

"Okay," he said , light-heartedly, "but just this once." Riley had the look of a man who was too happy and relieved to be angry. "I'm just glad you're okay."

_I knew you would cave_, thought Buffy. "Of course I'm okay. I just wanted some fun." She gently nuzzled Riley's neck. "Let's go somewhere private and have some fun of our own," she whispered softly. _Somewhere private so you can die in terror._

"As happy as I am to see you," said Riley, gently extracting Buff, "I think we should let the others know you're okay first." Riley didn't really want to turn Buffy down, but his strong sense of duty told him he should give everyone piece of mind first.

He held Buffy at arms length and took in her appearance. He hadn't really taken notice to begin with – he was just happy to see her alive and well. But now that he looked at Buffy... she looked terrible. Her blond hair was tangled with dirt and her clothes were ruined. Her mascara had run leaving dark, smudged lines around her eyes giving her a wild, unhinged appearance. The darkness of her eye cosmetic contrasted against unusually pale skin. Riley held a hand to her cheek – she felt a little cold.

"Are you sure you're okay?" said Riley. He tried to be tactful. "You look... well, not exactly at your best."

"I'm fine," said Buffy, coldly. This wasn't fun any more, Riley wasn't playing, it annoyed her. She wanted to rip his heart out, satisfy her irritation. But then she noticed someone new enter The Bronze, someone who completely consumed her attention, and Riley just melted away in to nothingness.

In one strong, swift motion Riley was pushed sharply to one side, thumping into the wall, and he watched Buffy move past him and into the crowd, suddenly oblivious to his presence. He starred after her in disbelief.

Buffy stalked through the crowd, barely aware of the people around her. She only had eyes for one person.

"Angel." Saying his name felt different, but the passion she felt burned as hard as ever. She knew more than anything she wanted to be with him. And there was so much she wanted to share – and learn.

He turned and saw her, then moved quickly through the throng of people with a look of a man who would not, could not be kept away. Buffy stopped and waited for Angel to reach her, anticipating the moment. When he reached her he halted abruptly and stood there, making no move to touch her. Only a slight twitch in his arms, an involuntary squeezing of his fists indicated he wanted to do more than just stand there... but he didn't touch her. Buffy was deeply disappointed. She wanted him to touch her.

"Angel, you're here." Buffy moved closer – she wanted to be in contact with him.

"Buffy..." He began to say her name as if it was something sacred. Then his voiced took on a controlled, strained edge as if he was trying to hide what he really felt .

"Everyone's been worried, I've been worried."

Buffy ignored his concern. "I'm so glad you're here," she said. She placed her hand gently, deliberately on his chest then intuitively moved slightly downwards so that the palm of her hand lay over his heart. His eyes winced as if her doing this was somehow painful to him, although she couldn't see how. Yet her didn't pull away – he regarded her with a characteristic self-tortured longing. She was absorbed by his presence, her vampire senses now completely focused on him. To Buffy he appeared different to the other people in the club. The tangible sense of life in everyone else was absent in him. Instead there was a burning coldness to the tone of his skin, subtle, barely perceptible, yet it entranced her. As she watched him with fascination, Buffy realised they could be together now in a way she's previously believed impossible... their love could truly be eternal. With her new state of mind she wanted Angel at any cost, any consequence.

Angel watched her with the look of someone trying to hold himself back. "Are you okay?" he asked, searching her face.

She met his gaze with a naked intensity. "Never felt better."

"What's going on?" It was Riley.

Angel immediately took a step back, breaking contact with Buffy and breaking the spell between them.

"I got Willow's message," said Angel, his defences completely up. "I came as soon as I could."

"Uh-huh," said Riley, suspiciously. "Well, I'm sure you can see I've found Buffy and everything's fine."

Buffy wasn't happy. Angel had moved away from her, _away from her_... because of Riley. He was _really_ starting to annoy her. A feeling of savage resentment rushed through her.

Riley turned to Buffy. "Honey, we should go, we need to get you home."

_Go? _ thought Buffy. _Why does he think I want to go anywhere? _"I don't want to go," she said, flatly and turned away from him. The savage feeling raced through her veins.

Riley seemed thrown off balance by her comment, uncertain, but he persisted. "Buffy, we should go, you look like you need the rest."

"I don't want to go, I want to stay here." Buffy's tone was hostile. "Leave us." She spat out the words, her feelings of resentment intensifying. She felt murderous.

"What?" said Riley. He looked between her and Angel – Angel's expression was studiously neutral. Riley looked back to Buffy, obviously hurt by her words.

"Buffy..." her pleaded, taking her arm.

Buffy's emotion exploded.

"Leave us!" she snarled, shaking off Riley. For a moment she showed her true face, her demon face. Then it melted back to normal.

Angel and Riley stared at Buffy in complete horror.

Buffy shot a murderous glance at Riley, then turned to Angel, her expression softening. Angel stared at in stunned disbelief. She quickly approached him.

"It's okay," she said, soothingly, "everything will be okay, you'll see." Buffy reached out and gently stroked his face.

Angel seemed unable to move, unable to speak... he stared at Buffy with a shattered expression as she tried to reassure him.


End file.
